chihayafurufandomcom_id-20200215-history
Chihayafuru
Chihayafuru (ちはやふる) adalah sebuah manga yang ditulis dan diilustrasikan oleh Yuki Suetsugu, diserialisasikan oleh Be Love dan diterbitkan oleh Kodansha. Bab pertama dirilis pada 28 Desember 2007. Manga ini telah memenangkan Penghargaan Manga Taishō Award dan Penghargaan Kodansha Manga. Setelah rilisnya volume keempat pada Maret 2009, manga Chihayafuru secara tetap muncul di grafik Peringkat Komik Jepang, dan pada Agustus 2011 diperkirakan telah terjual lebih dari 4,5 juta kopi. Ketenarannya juga mendorong profil dari karuta kompetitif di Jepang. Manga ini juga telah diadaptasi menjadi seri anime televisi, yang ditayangkan di Nippon Television dan Crunchyroll antara Oktober 2011 dan Maret 2012. Musim keduanya tayang antara Januari dan Juni 2013 dan musim ketiga telah diumumkan tayang pada 2019. Sebuah seri novel ringan dengan empat volume telah diterbitkan antara September 2012 dan Desember 2013, mengisahkan kehidupan karakter-karakter pada masa SMP mereka. Cerita ini juga diserialisasikan menjadi adaptasi manga oleh Oto Tōda pada 13 Oktober 2017. Sebuah adaptasi film live-action berjudul Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku dirilis pada 19 Maret 2016, dengan sekuelnya, Chihayafuru: Shimo no Ku, yang dirilis pada 29 April 2016. Bagian terakhir dari trilogi film ini dirilis pada 17 Maret 2018. Plot Chihaya Ayase adalah seorang gadis yang menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya hanya mendukung karir kakaknya sebagai model. Namun, ia berubah setelah bertemu seorang anak bernama Arata Wataya, seorang pemain karuta berbakat yang menyadari potensi Chihaya untuk menjadi pemain karuta yang hebat. Ketika Chihaya mulai berangan-angan menjadi pemain karuta terhebat di Jepang, ia berpisah dengan teman-teman bermain karutanya seiring bertumbuhnya mereka. Pada masa SMA-nya saat ini, Chihaya masih terus bermain karuta dengan harapan melalui karuta, ia bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan temannya. Karakter Pengembangan Yuki Suetsugu tergabung dengan klub karuta di SMA-nya, dan merasa bahwa pada masa inilah masa di mana "kamu bisa mendedikasikan dirimu yang paling dalam pada sesuatu". Judul dari seri ini diambil dari lima suku kata pertama pada puisi antologi Hyakunin Isshu, yang tertulis pada kartu karuta. Media Manga Manga Chihayafuru diserialisasikan pada majalah Be Love sejak 2007, mengisahkan cerita utama Chihayafuru. Kodansha juga telah mengumpulkannya menjadi 39 jilid komik sampai pada Agustus 2018, yang juga tersedia dalam format eBook. Manga ini dilisensikan di Taiwan oleh Tong Li Publishing. Manga ini menjadi manga dengan penjualan terbesar keduapuluh di Jepang dengan perkiraan penjualan 2,311,857 dalam periode ini.AnimeNewsNetwork Manga JHS Manga Chihayafuru Junior High School oleh Oto Toda telah diserialisasikan oleh Be Love sejak 2017, mengisahkan kehidupan para karakter saat masa SMP. Manga ini sudah dikumpulkan menjadi 2 jilid oleh Kodansha sejak Agustus 2018. Anime Sebuah serial televisi anime berdasarakan manga diumumkan pada Mei 2011. Serial ini diproduksi oleh Studio Madhouse di bawah arahan Morio Asaka dengan pengawas skrip Naoya Takayama dan desain karakter oleh Kunihiko Hamada. Pengarah seninya adalah Tomoyuki Shimizu, pengarah fotografi Kenji Fujita, pengawas warna Ken Hashimoto, pengarah CG Tsukasa Saito, musik oleh Kousuke Yamashita, dan pengarah musik Masafumi Mima. Lagu tema pembuka adalah "YOUTHFUL", yang ditampilkan 99RadioService, dan lagu penutup "Soshite Ima", ditampilkan oleh Asami Seto. Serial ini tayang di NTV antara 5 Oktober 2011 dan 27 Maret 2012. Serial ini disiarkan di Amerika Serikat, Kanada, Inggris, Irlandia, Afrika Selatan, Australia, dan Selandia Baru oleh Crunchyroll. Lagu tema pembuka untuk musim kedua adalah "STAR" ditampilkan oleh 99RadioService dan lagu penutup "Akane Sora" ditampilkan oleh Asami Seto. Volume pertama dari serial dirilis dalam bentuk DVD dan Blu-ray Disc pada 21 December 2011, dengan edisi terbatas pesona karakter Chihaya muda. Musik 99RadioService merilis single bertema Chihayafuru, "YOUTHFUL", pada 30 November 2011. Sebuah album soundtrack original dirilis padaa 18 Januari 2012. OVA Sebuah OVA dirilis pada 13 September 2013 bersamaan dengan volume manga Chihayafuru ke-22.Crunchyroll.com Seri Novel Ringan Sebuah seri novel ringan diterbitkan oleh Kodansha antara 9 September 2012 dan 13 December 2013. Serial dengan empat volume ini ditulis oleh Yui Tokiumi dan menampilkan ilustrasi dari Yuki Suetsugu. Novel ini mengisahkan kehidupan para karakter pada masa-masa SMP. Buku Lainnya Fan Book pertama diterbitkan pada 13 December 2013. Berisi tentang semua detail karakter. Buku ini bahkan memuat wawancara eksklusif dengan Yuki Suetsugu dan banyak pengisi suara dari anime, juga rincian lebih banyak tentang bagaimana cara bermain karuta karuta dan tips dari Meijin dan Queen resmi saat itu. Film Karena kesuksesan besar Chihayafuru di Jepang, Toho telah memfilmkan sebuah trilogi live-action. Film pertama telah dirilis pada 19 Maret 2016, film kedua pada 29 April 2016. Bagian ketiga dan terakhir telah dirilis pada 17 Maret 2018. Chihayafuru won the second Manga Taisho award, and the 35th Kodansha Manga Award in the shojo manga category. When Chihayafuru won the Manga Taisho award, it was commented that the series combines elements of the sport genre and literary elements with a discerning eye on the subject matter. Penerimaan Pada 10-16 Maret 2009, jilid keempat Chihayafuru muncul di #24 di grafik Japanese Comic Ranking, menjual 29.776 kopi dalam minggu itu. Pada 8-14 Juni 2009, jilid kelima muncul di #11 pada grafik, menjual 46.774 kopi dalam minggu itu. Minggu berikutnya, tergelincir ke #21, menjual 40.344 eksemplar tambahan dalam minggu itu. Pada 7-13 September 2009, jilid enam Chihayafuru muncul di urutan ke-8 dalam daftar, terjual 61.089 eksemplar. Minggu berikutnya, muncul di #23, menjual 45.028 eksemplar dalam minggu itu. Pada 7-14 Desember 2009, jilid ketujuh menduduki peringkat ke sembilan dalam daftar, terjual 70.790 eksemplar. Minggu berikutnya, peringkat #15, menjual 55.266 eksemplar tambahan. Jilid kedelapan Chihayafuru menduduki peringkat 5 di daftar buku terlaris, terjual 92.555 kopi dalam pekan 8-14 Maret 2010. Minggu berikutnya, merosot ke tempat ketujuh, menjual 72.957 kopi tambahan. Untuk pekan 7-13 Juni 2010, jild kesembilan Chihayafuru muncul di urutan ke-6 pada grafik, menjual 99.296 eksemplar dalam minggu itu. Minggu berikutnya, turun ke posisi kesembilan, menjual tambahan 74.885 eksemplar. Jilid kesepuluh Chihayafuru menempati posisi pertama pada daftar untuk pekan 13-19 September 2010, dan turun ke urutan kesembilan belas pada minggu berikutnya. Untuk pekan 13-19 Desember 2010, jilid kesebelas memulai debutnya di urutan ke-2, kemudian turun ke urutan 23 minggu berikutnya. Jilid keduabelas muncul di urutan 9 untuk pekan 7-13 Maret 2011, naik ke urutan 4 di minggu berikutnya. Jilid ketigabelas memulai debutnya di urutan ke-3 untuk pekan 13-19 Juni 2011, kemudian tergelincir ke posisi ke-20 minggu berikutnya. Jilid keempatbelas memulai debutnya di urutan ke-3 untuk pekan 12-18 September 2011, kemudian turun ke posisi ke-24di minggu berikutnya. Pada Agustus 2011, dilaporkan bahwa penjualan lebih dari 4,5 juta kopi jilid manga. Popularitas Chihayafuru telah meningkatkan popularitas karuta kompetitif. Referensi Tautan Eksternal *Situs utama (Bahasa Jepang) *Situs utama untuk season 2 (Bahasa Jepang) *Di Wikipedia *Di TVTropes *Di Anime News Network *Di Be Love (Bahasa Jepang) *Di Crunchyroll